kyle rivers ace attorney turnabout stageshow
by barrylawn
Summary: the stage show is cancelled by natural disaster and kyle rivers must defend the man who did it CAN HE DO IT?
SPOTLIGHT!

BAM!

spotlight hit the stage of the stageshow ace show

the actors got on stage and started singing and dancing and damon gant creeped around the corner because that was in the song.

"excellent" said the man in the audience who was kyle rivers ace attorney a defending legend.

"i agree sir" said his assistant who DOESNT EXIST because kyle rivers has NO NEED of assistants!

"(my name is kyle rivers i am the best defense attorney in the country much better than that rookie scum phoenix wright UGH i hate his guts)"

"STOOOOOOP" shout a voice and a man in a suit rushed onto stage and his face was red with angry "WHO DID THAT?!"

"wasnt me" said lana

"it was YOU!" shouted the man and he dragged the guy from behind the stage out

"THE SHOWS CANCELLED! THERES BEEN A DISASTER!" shouted the man and he dragged the man out of the theater

"wat are we gonna do" said the crowd

"i know what IM gonna do" said kyle rivers standing up "im gonna prove that man innocent."

KYLE RIVERS ACE ATTORNEY

TURNABOUT STAGESHOW

BY BARRYLAWN

KYLE RIVERS LAW OFFICE

"the damons family stageshow cancelled after disaster strikes the theater" said the newspaper and he lied down on the table

"hmph" said kyle "time to defend some shitholes"

so kyle ran to the detention center

"greeting mr defendant" said kyle rivers "im kyle rivers"

"hi my name is peat mey" said mey

"hello peaty" said kyle "what happened"

"sniff sniff IVE BEEN ACCUSED OF DISRUPTING THE SHOOOOOOW"

"nonsense i-"

"BUT I HAVE BEEN!"

"oh right i mean its nonsense that you did it so ill defend you"

"ok" said mey

kyle went to the investigation place in the theater

"hey pal" said detective gumshoe

"hello gumshoe" said kyle he knew gummy from investigations he was good friend too "what happened"

"ok pal so this theater was doing the very first showing of the new musical "the damons family" when peaty mey threw a pen on the stage!"

"thats it"

"WADDAYA MEAN "DATS IT" SOMEONE CUDDA TRIPPED ON IT!"

"but"

"IT ALSO MADE NOISE!"

"i guess thats true"

"anyway have a look around pal"

kyle looked around and found a pen on the stage

"see that pal" said gumshoe "theres footprints on the pen and someone neerly tripped but the director stopped her before it cud happen"

"hmmm fuck" said kyle and he saw something on the table

"whats tis" kyle picked it up

~~THE DAMONS FAMILY CAST~~

damon gant as damon gant the father

lana skye as lana gant the mother

ema skye as ema gant the daughter

cody hackins as cody gant the son

sal manella as sal gant the uncle

wendy oldbag as wendy gant the granny

terry falls on the witness stand as terry fawls the butler

klavier gavin as klavier gavin the daughters fiance

kristoph gavin as kristoph gavin the daughters fiances father

dahlia hawthorne as dahlia gavin the daughters fiances fathers wife

there was also a script of the play

"...hey suedeshoes whore all these"

"theyre the cast pal" said gumshoe "the girl who tripped was ema skye and her prints are on the pen too"

"hmmmm i see" said kyle putting it in his pocket

"well see ya later pal" said gumshoe walking away

"well better start asking around" said kyle and he went backstage

"hey!" shout a little boy

"YAAAH" shout kyle "who are you!"

"i am cody gant the son of damon gant WATS IT TO YA POPZ"

"NUNUTTHIN" shouted kyle stepping away because the kid had a sword and wasnt afraid to use it

"lissen grandad im pissy off because i just lost my job as an actor. WAT THE HELL MAN"

"where were you during the murder"

"i was backstage preparing for my part"

"hmmm (damn he probably has alibi)" said kyle

he went to the room next to him and ema skye was there

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" he screamed and he slam the door

he waited 20 seconds before going back in

"WATS YOUR PROBLEM PERV" shouted ema who had her clothes on backwards and inside out "you dont just break into a ladys room while shes-"

"IM SORRY" shouted kyle "are you ema skye"

"yeah fuck off mate im not talking to peverted fops like you" she ate snackoos

"cmon just for a minute"

"nope"

"dammit" said kyle and he turn to leave when he saw something on shelf and grab it when she wasnt looking

he left the room

"wats dis" said kyle

-EMAS DIARY-

"hmmmm ok" said kyle turning page

I HATE KLAVIER

I HATE KLAVIER

I HAT KLAVIER

I HATE KALVIER

I HATE CALCIUM

I HATE HIM I HATE IM I HAAAAAATE HIIIIIIIIIM

"jesus christ woman issues" said kyle

kyle left the theater

"ah mr rivers wait" said a guy and he turned to see the man from before coming "thank you for coming to moonshine theater" said the man "i am director moon at your service"

"hmm ok" said kyle "wat is it"

"your a defense attorney yes so your good at detective stuff and sal has been wierd lately could you check on him"

"sure" said kyle and he went to sals room

"sal you in here" said kyle and he saw a note on table

"gone to court to testify lol" said note

"damn hes a witness" said kyle and he saw out of corner of his eye a photo of the moon in a hart shaped frame

"wut" said kyle pocketing it

kyle ran to court the next morning

"court is in session" said udgey

"i am ready udgey" said kyle

"i am also ready" said prosecutor DAMON GANT?! "OHO! KYLIE SWIM MUCH THESE DAYS?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ITS THE MAN FROM THE FAMILY!"

"hahaha put ya hands up my boy!"

"AAAAH HE REALLY IS FROM THE FAMILY!"

"kyle SHUT UP jesus we have sensitive ears around here" said udey "now make your opening statement"

"the defendant RUIN my big day" shouted damon "hell pay greatly for this wont he kylie"

"no hes innocent" said kyle

"THATS da attitude ma boy" laughed gant clapping "now i call my beloved family to the stand"

"ALL OF THEM" shouted kyle

"wynot" said gant playing with his tie "i call my beautiful wife ana gant and my beloved children ema and cody gants and my dear brother sal gant to the stand" said damon

"hello" said them all

"ITS THE DAMONS FAMILY" shouted the court

"yes yes its a shame we lost the first play" said gant "too bad well be shut down tanks to this accident. anyway testify"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

the damons family testimony

"dat man tried to kill me" shouted ema

"he had the pen before we began its clearly his" said lana

"yeh he threw it at stage at girl there lolol" said sal

"i saw it with my own eyes" said cody

"OBJECTION" shouted kyle "cody"

"what"

"youve told the detective that you were preparing for your part at the time yes"

"yeah"

"then tell me cody HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEEN IT WITH OWN EYES?!"

"AAAAH" screamed cody

"order" said udgey "mr rivers what does this mean"

"its simple udgey" said kyle pointing "CODY DIDNT ACTUALLY WITNESS THE ATTACK"

"AAAAAAAH" cody passed out

"haha not so fast kylieboy" said gant "witnesses testify again"

"ok" said the three

WITNESS TESTIMONY

saw him still

"even if cody didnt see it hes still guilty" said lana

"yeh heh heh i still saw it" said sal

"HOLD IT" shouted kyle "you must be lying"

"hey dont accuse me like that" said sal "maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me maybe it was actually the um director"

"hmm?"

kyle turned to ema

"HANG ON!" he pointed at her "ema whats wrong"

"that reminds me" said ema "before i fell i saw the director walking to his seat to sit down"

"hmm add this to testimony" said kyle

"the director sit down before the pen threw"

"OBJECTION" kyle pointed at sal "sal you werent looking at mey at all were you"

"wat" said sal

"i no because of THIS" kyle presented the moon photo

"what is that mboy" said gant

"this is a framed photo of the moon but its in a heart frame!"

"so he simply found love with the moon my boy" gant clapped "well done sally"

"HOLD IT!" kyle shook his head "no mr gant because its actually a metaphor for DIRECTOR moon"

"WHA-"

"THATS RIGHT YOU WERNT LOOKING AT MEY BECAUSE YOU WERE STARING AT THE SEXY DIRECTOR!"

"hu-hu- it not-not... TRUUUUUUUU" sal ran at director moon and they make out in the middle of court

"awwwww" went court it was so sexy

"wile theyre doing that" said udgey "continue testimony"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

pen

"ok ok so they didnt see it" said lana

"but he still threw pen at me" said ema

"it interupted my dance" said lana

"HOLD IT" shouted kyle "wat was it"

"went you there" said lana

"uh yeah but i forgot"

"ugh it was the gant is around the corner scene" said lana

"OBJECTION" shouted kyle "lana that seen only has you"

"yeah and" said lana

kyle pointed at ema

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON THE STAGE?!"

"AAAAAGH" screamed ema

"OBJECTION" shotued gant "o-oho! uh kylie my boy um where are you going with this"

"the defense is certain that ema skye set this up somehow"

"OBJECTION" shouted ema "how you cant prove it"

"yes i can TAKE THAT" kyle presented the pen "at some point YOU HELD THE PEN BECAUSE YOUR PRINTS ARE ON IT"

"NOOOO" screamed ema

"OBJEICTON" shouted gant "your not done yet witness testify once mroe"

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

motive

"kyle you are a DUMBASS"

"why wud i do such a thing"

"this was my big moment of spotlight"

"theres no reason why id interrupt it like that"

"OBJECTION" shouted kyle pointing "ema you had a very good reason to stop it"

"why"

"its simple wen yu look at THS" kyle presented her diary

"AAAAAH WAT" shouted ema

kyle slam the desk

"DATS RIGHT EMA YOU HATE KLAVIER!"

"but but what does this have to do with the crime" said gant

"look at the cast" kyle presented the cast "AS YOU CAN SEE KLAVIER IS EMAS FIANCE BUT SHE HATES HIM AND DIDNT WANT TO DO THE SCENE"

"AAAAAH" screamed gant "witness! you!"

"ema! YOUR THE REEL CULPRIT!"

"NOOOOOOOOO" ema ate lots of snackoos until her stomach exploded

"well then" said udgey "i declare the defendant peat mey NOT guilty" said udgey and he got down adn walked home but he tripped over sal and moon

AFTER TRIAL

"thank you mr rivers" said pity mii

"your welcome now pay me" said kyle

"ok" said peaty

and he paid kyle because hes not phoenix wright (UGH hate that guy!)

"hey kylie" said gant

"hey" said kyle

"gess wat now that the truths reveal WERE NOT GONNA GET SHUT DOWN!"

"WOW DATS GREAT" said kyle

"theres just one thing"

"wat"

"we need you to take over as ema"

"OBJECTION!"

THE END


End file.
